


The Rookie At Bondi

by TheEpicPineapplez



Category: Bondi Rescue (TV)
Genre: :), And lifeguards are sexy, And sound amazing, And you will be a sweet couple, Aussie's are hot, But I will update, But you got your mates, F/M, Followable time skips, His smile is adorable, I am a lifeguard, I am impatient and like to rush things, I'm not Austrilian and started watching this show late so please forgive me for inaccuracy, May Be Slow to Update, Not a beach lifeguard, Please feel free to correct me, So not as cool, So that's basically how the first few chapters might seem, Some people will drown and die, Specifically Maxie, The Lifeguard Struggle is Real, There may be time skips, There will be smut so yea, Who is a sweetheart, You're a depressed bean, cause yea
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2019-11-07 03:07:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEpicPineapplez/pseuds/TheEpicPineapplez
Summary: A new member joins the team at Bondai. Instantly, Maxi seems to welcome her, but how will she fare with the others?Horrible summery. Hopefully better story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is short, but it will longer and better.

Maxi sat in the Tower, joking around with other guards. It was 6:30 and that meant it was about time to pack up shop. The boys were picking on each other like always when Hoppo came in and commented on them acting like idiots. 

“So, we’re getting a new member on Bondi tomorrow,” he informed them.

The team cast smiles and smirks, wondering who this new person might be.

“What’s his name,” Deano asked.

“It’s a girl.”  
That sent the team into an absolute frenzy. Girls were very rare here so whenever there was one, it always made the boys shocked and excited.

Maxi just hoped she didn’t get eaten on her first day.

 

Paige made her way to the beach. She knew most of them would be guys, and that was kind of nerve-wracking. She wouldn’t call herself a people person by any stretch of the imagination. She brought a backpack with her. In it were multiple water bottles, some snacks, and art supplies. There were already people on the beach and she walked over to be greeted by a blonde cutie- uhh lifeguard.

“Hey! You must be the new girl! I’m Trent. Everyone just calls me Maxi,” the blonde-Maxi- introduced himself.

“I’m Paige,” she said, returning the smile.

Throughout the day, Paige had met Deano, Jesse, Kerrbox, and Tezz. They were super cool and sweet, but she could tell they were the type of people to play shenanigans. At any rate, Paige focused on the water of Backpackers, scanning her surrounding carefully. That was when she noticed a small girl caught in the rip along with another swimmer near her. 

Reflex kicked in and she grabbed a board and darted to the water. Swimming as fast as she could, Paige reached the child and pulled her onto the board and supported the girl so she wouldn’t fall off. The swimmer- a man, grabbed on to the side of the board. She took the two back to shore. The man proceeded to thank her, but she focused on the girl, who was definitely in shock, was crying profusely.

“Hey sweetie, my name’s Paige and I’m a lifeguard. Do you know where your mum is,” she asked her.

The girl sobbed and shook her head and Paige frowned before putting on a comforting smile.

“That’s alright sweetie. We’ll find her. I’m sure she’s not far.”

The girl nodded and Paige grabbed her walkie-talkie. Before she could tell the team about the girl and try to get back up, a woman had run over and pulled the little girl near her into a hug. Turns out, the mother had found them first. After thanking Paige profusely, the mother took her daughter away.

The lifeguard went back to watching the water. A while later, she was finally able to go back to the Tower. Still wet from rescuing people and rinsing off a little, she grabbed a towel from her bag and dried off a little bit. Kerrbox and Tezz were in the Tower.

“Nice save Rookie,” Tezz commented.

“Rookie,” she repeated, thoroughly confused by the nickname.

The two guards chuckled.

“Yea. Your last name is Rooks, you’re new: Rookie,” Kerrbox explained.

Paige rolled her eyes and slipped her shirt on. She shouldn't have been too surprised, everyone here did have a nickname after all. She assumed hers could've been worse. At any rate, all she was focused on was getting some water. It was hot out there.

“You handled that very well. Good work,” they congratulated again.

She turned to them with a confused and face.

“Why are you praising me for my doing my job? I went through the training as well. We’re supposed to save lives.”

The boys went to having some other conversation by themselves while Paige grabbed a water bottle and a pencil and her sketchbook before going over to sit next to them to help them look over the beach. She downed half of the bottle in seconds, sighing happily as the liquid slid down her parched throat. 

 

After that, the rest of the day seemed to go by very quickly and all too soon, the guards were packing their things. Paige was putting her stuff into her bag when Maxi came up from behind her.

“Hey. I heard about that rescue you did. Nice work, mate,” he said with a bright smile that lit up his face.

Paige blushed and thanked him, but said the same thing she had said to Kerrbox and Tezz earlier about it being her job.

“Just cause it’s our job, doesn’t mean it’s not impressive or anything,” he told her.

She nodded and said goodbye to her new comrades. Maxi fell in step beside her.

“Do you mind if I walk with you,” he asked.

“Not at all,” Paige replied with another smile and blushed face.

Maxi walked with her until she got to her car where she said goodbye. She wasn’t expecting the blonde to give her a hug before waving and leaving Paige alone with goosebumps and a very red face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys make the wrong joke. Rookie panics and the boys find out the reason their comrade became a lifeguard...

The next couple of weeks went by the same and today was no different. Saves were happening left and right as well as multiple injuries. Not one guard was able to sit down Paige was honestly quite happy about it because it kept the girl busy and on her feet. At times, though, it hard to deal with. There was a lot of people and not many lifeguards. 

What surprised Paige most was how often people misjudged the power of the ocean, especially with all the warnings already posted and that have been given. She guessed people just thought they were overexaggerating, which was frustrating, but understandable. She couldn’t get too mad because they were still people in need of help and it was her job to be there. 

It took a while, but eventually, the crowd died down, much her to surprise. She was waiting for something to happen while she guarded the North, but everything was quiet and calm (relatively speaking) and it was putting the trainee on edge. And if that wasn’t enough, she heard the static of someone speaking into her walkie talkie.

‘Trevor’

Her body tensed as she flinched. It sounded like Deano’s voice, who was up in the Tower at the moment.

‘Rookie to North Central: did you guys say something?’

“Central to Rookie: no we did not.’

‘Alright. Sorry bout that mates.’

She was unable to relax for the whole time she was watching the water. Hearing the name had set her on edge and she struggled to push feelings and memories down and stay focused. It took far too long for Matty to come and take her spot. She thought she heard Matty whisper that name again under his breath, but when she asked him if he did, the man only looked confused and shook his head.

Paige shuddered and rubbed her arms, even though it bright and hot and very sunny. She made her way to go help Maxi at Backpackers, trying to reassure herself that it was just head messing with her and the job just brought back past trauma. The duo had made numerous saves, six or seven AT THE LEAST. 

Backpackers was her favorite since there was always something that was bound to go wrong. That was what Paige wanted, to be busy. Luckily, there was never really a calm moment at Bondi. She didn’t expect there to be.

“You are a good guard,” Maxi commented.

“Thanks,” she replied.

It was time to close and she got on the cart to ride with Trent back to the Tower. He bit his lip and Paige could see his face getting red.

“Soo, umm… I was just wondering, can I have your number,” he asked.

“Trent Maxwell, are you flirting with me,” she jabbed.

“Well, I was trying to… Is it working? If not, no… I totally wasn’t” he stuttered.

Paige laughed and said it surely was and that she would give her number when they got to the Tower. What she didn’t know was the disaster that awaited her. As soon as she entered, shit hit the fan real quick.

“So, Rookie, who’s Trevor,” Kerrbox asked, a mischevious smirk plastered on his face.

The other guards burst into laughter, but Paige, however, was not as amused as her eyes widened and she tensed at the question.

“How do you know that name,” she questioned.

“Is he your latest crush? Boyfriend maybe,” Jesse smirked before laughing.

She saw Matty, Deano, Kerrbox, and Jesse crowded next to her sketchbook, making jokes about the name written in intricate letters. Then, their chant began, led by Jesse, who seemed to be having the most fun.

“Look here: ‘Love you Trevvy.’ How sweet,” Jesse mocked the drawing of her surfing next to her brother.

“Trevor and Rookie sittin in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G,” they laughed.

That was when she lost it. She snatched the sketchbook out of their hands and ran out of the Tower. Tears streamed down her face as she ran along the beach, looking to distance herself as much as possible. Her feet carried her to Tamarama as she sat on the rocks. Waves crashed against the Twins below, reminding her of things she couldn’t forget.

 

 

Paige and Trevor were surfing at the beach. They basically grew up in the water and loved the ocean. They were surfing together, but Paige had to leave him to go to the bathroom. It was quite a ways away so it took a while for her to go there and come back. When she swam back out, she found that her brother was nowhere to be seen.

“Trevor,” she called out to her brother.

She got no response and now she was starting to panic. Paige scanned the water, trying to look over the waves to see him. She managed to see his board being dragged out in the waves. She swam over as fast as she could, but she still couldn’t see him. She kept calling out his name, still getting no response. 

When she got up to the board, she saw her brother being pulled along underwater with his board. She screamed and lifted up on the board to allow her brother to breathe. She shook him, but he was still. A part of her knew what was wrong, but she refused to accept it as she brought him back to shore, adrenaline pushing away exhaustion as she laid him out on the sand.

“Trevor! Trevor, please answer me,” she pleaded the boy.

He was only twenty-six… Her best friend… This must be a dream. She tried to see if he was breathing and he didn’t have a pulse. 

“Oh God… Trevor! SOMEBODY HELP! PLEASE HELP! Trevor, please wake up...Wake up… Please…”

Help had arrived, but there was nothing that could’ve been done. He had been stung by bluebottle jellyfish and had an allergic reaction and went into anaphylactic shock in the water and ended up drowning. It was her fault he was dead… She should’ve been there…

 

 

The memory of her brother only served for her to look at the rescues and patrons she had inevitably had to confront throughout the day. She found something done wrong in each one and that was not helping her current situation. She was screw up. She didn’t deserve to be a guard… 

The sound of footsteps made Paige panic even more. She saw Maxi enter the locker rooms she was in and she pulled her legs against her chest and hid her face in her knees. She was so ashamed and on the verge of hyperventilation. Maxi realized the state of his fellow lifeguard and cursed before crouching down next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

“Easy mate… Just breathe… C’mon Rookie… Breathe with me…”

His words went past deaf ears. The pounding of heart was all Paige could focus on and could be felt in her head and heard from blood roaring in her ears. The air that once seemed to help her stay alive, seemed to be crushing her lungs now and causing her to struggle for every breath. 

“Paige you have to breathe,” he said seriously.

The team never used her name, so it got her attention. She focused on his words of breathing in and out. 

“That’s it mate… There ya go… Just keep breathing… In and out… In and out… You got it,” he encouraged gently.

It took a while, but eventually, her breathing went back to normal. All Paige wanted to do was throw her arms around the other guard and cry in his chest, but she held back. The walkie-talkie buzzed again.

‘You find Rookie yet or is she still MIA,’ Hoppo joked as the boys laughed.

Maxi looked down at the walkie and pursed his lips and then looked back up at her. 

“I got her. But give us a minute yea,” Maxi said.

‘You might want to hurry. It’s gettin pretty dark,’ Kerrbox replied.

She curled herself tighter and wiped away her tears. She refused to look up at Maxi, too ashamed and embarrassed.

“You want to talk about it mate,” he asked, “Is it about Trevor? We’re sorry about joking about whoever Trevor is..”

That caused her to look up with rage-filled eyes. 

“You were in it,” she exclaimed, “DID YOU KNOW WHAT THEY WERE DOING?”

Judging from his face and his inability to form any words, Paige assumed he did. She jumped to her feet, glaring at the guard who looked like a rabbit caught in headlights.

“DO YOU WANT TO KNOW WHO TREVOR IS, YOU INSUFFERABLE RATBAGS!? THAT WAS MY BROTHER YOU ASSHOLES!! HE DIED SIX MONTHS AGO! HE DROWNED IN THE WATER! I COULDN’T SAVE HIM….”

That was when she flopped on the ground and felt tears roll down her face once more. Her voice fell down to a whisper.

“I…. I couldn’t save him…. I was supposed to be there…”

She wasn’t that sure Trent knew what to do as she sobbed quietly in defeat. He did, though, look up at the sky and notice that the sun was disappearing behind the clouds.

“Hey, Rookie, we need to go back… Walk with me?”

Paige took a deep breath and nodded, despite being on the verge of going back to having a panic attack and hyperventilating. He seemed to notice this as he put his arm around her shoulder, holding the girl close as they walked back. As they walked back, he kept encouraging Paige to breathe. 

“I’m sorry Paige. I really am sorry,” he apologized.

The team was waiting anxiously for their arrival, but Maxi mouthed something at them and made a face that they seemed to understand.

“Do you want some water? Let’s get inside and get you some water yea? Sit you down and take a breath?”

It was then that Paige realized that they haven’t finished closing duties on the beach.

“B-But closing-”

“Don’t worry about that. Listen, after we settle you down, I want you to leave.”

“B-but-”

“No buts. I’ll talk to the guys, mate, but I want you to go home.”

She nodded slowly and gathered her stuff for her, all while checking on her and staying close. 

“You gonna be ok,” he asked her.

“Yea…”

He smiled and then handed Paige her stuff before going out to talk to the guys. Before she left, she slipped a note with her number on it under Maxi’s bag.

 

“What happened with her mate,” Jesse asked as his buddy walked out of the Tower.

Maxi sighed, remembering how freaked out she was when he first found her. It was… Shocking to say the least, to see her so vulnerable and upset.

“Trevor wasn’t her boyfriend. He was her brother. That picture was of her and her brother surfing together. Trevor drowned six months ago… She was having a panic attack and hyperventilating when I found her…”

Jesse’s amusement was gone in seconds, as was the rest of the team. Being lifeguards, the word ‘drowned’ was taken far more seriously and meant so much more. 

“Bloody hell…,” Kerrbox cursed.

“She was still pretty shaken up. I sent her home… I’m sorry she just-”

“It’s fine mate. She’s worked her ass off today and we just made it worse,” Matty said.

Jesse didn’t say anything, just stormed away silently. Instantly, Maxi knew something was wrong. That bloke was his best mate here, so Maxi knew when something was wrong. He caught up to his friend. 

“You alright mate,” Maxi asked.

The guard stopped in his tracks and rubbed a hand over his face.

“I’m not fucking alright. I can’t believe I did that to her! Rookie didn’t deserve that… I feel horrible,” he admitted.

“She’ll be alright. Just apologize to her tomorrow mate. It’ll be ok… I don’t know if Rookie is one to hold grudges.”

Jesse nodded and the two finished up closing before heading back to the Tower. Maxi grabbed his bag and saw a slip of paper under his bag. Curious, he picked it up and unfolded it. He smiled when he saw a number written on it.

‘Call me. Rookie.’

He chuckled and it held in his hand while cheering silently on the inside. He couldn’t help doing a little dance and a small jump of excitement when he got out of the Tower. Jesse chuckled at his funny behavior. The rest of the guards were curious about his newfound happy attitude as well.

“Are you alright mate? Are you having a seizure,” Jesse joked.

“I’m stoked, dudes! I got a phone number!”

They raised their eyebrows in suspicion and shock.

“How does a bloke like you manage to get a phone number,” Matty chuckled.

“You sure it’s not from a man,” Kerrbox laughed.

Maxi rolled his eyes at their jabbs and groaned dramatically. 

“I can assure you that it is not a guy,” Maxi denied.

“Well go on, who is it then? Who decided to subject themselves to torture,” Jesse pressed.

“What torture,” Maxi asked.

“You’re a pain in the ass mate,” he laughed.

The blonde shoved his friend’s shoulder gently while they laughed.

“Take a look at yourself mate! But, the girl in question is Rookie,” he said.

They were silent in shock, but congratulated him and wished him luck.

“I told you she wouldn’t hold a grudge!”

“Maybe not to you mate! She didn’t give us her number!”

They laughed and said their goodbyes and ended the long day. Meanwhile, Maxi rejoiced the entire ride home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it so far! Feedback and suggestions are always welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maxi is a sweetheart

Paige let out a sigh as she unlocked her door to her apartment. She was so ready to shower and collapse onto the bed and pass out. She quickly peeled off her clothes with a groan of happiness before stepping into the shower. Despite it being hot, she warmed up the water and stepped into the spray and audibly moaned when the FRESH, NOT SALTY, CLEAN water hit her skin. 

She rinsed off the excursion and stress of the day, scrubbing her skin six times, and four times of washing her hair before she finally felt clean and refreshed. She climbed out and got dressed in a big shirt and spandex before hearing her phone buzz. She checked it and saw she got a text message from some random number.

Stranger: ‘Hey… Is this Rookie? It’s Maxi from the beach…’

Even over the phone, he was still adorable, awkward, and cute. 

Paige/Rookie: ‘It sure is.’

Maxi: Thank goodness. I didn’t want to sound like a stalker xD

Paige/Rookie: Nonsense. You’re too innocent to sound or be a stalker

She smiled to herself.

Maxi: Whatever ;). Hey, about today, I just wanted to say I’m sorry. None of us ever meant to make you feel bad…Also, I told the guys about your brother...●﹏●

Paige/Rookie: It’s in the past. None of you could’ve known. It’s not your fault. And that’s fine.

Maxi: Thank goodness… I was worried you might blow my head off! Thanks, mate. It’s getting kind of late. Talk/see you tomorrow?

Paige/Rookie: Ridiculous! The only thing I would blow up is your phone. No way I would mess up that gorgeous face of yours. (。・艸-。)-☆　ｗiйκ. Anyways, night man

Maxi: Haha. You’re adorable. Night.

Even though the conversation was nothing special, it meant the world to Paige, who was currently squealing and jumping around her apartment like a school girl. She fell asleep with a smile on her face and butterflies in her stomach.

 

 

When Paige arrived the next day at the Tower, Jesse immediately greeted her. 

“Hey, Rookie, uhh mate… Can I talk with you,” Jesse asked awkwardly.

She was confused and a tad bit concerned about his behavior since she had never seen him act like this. 

“Of course. What’s up?”

They went to a more private-ish place to talk. Paige could see and feel his discomfort and tension.

“You alright mate?”

“Look, about yesterday, Maxi told us about your brother. That was super uncool of me. I’m sorry,” he said.

Paige gave him a small smile. 

“Listen, I appreciate the apology, but you couldn’t have known. It’s fine mate. Just relax.” 

He seemed really upset still.

“No! It’s not fine! I wasn’t thinking! Maxi told us you were hyperventilating and having a panic attack! What if Maxi hadn’t found you!? If there’s anything I can do-”

She put her hands on his shoulders.

“Jesse! Jesse, mate, look at me!”

He did as she said, although reluctantly. Jesse avoided eye contact, to which Paige scolded him and demanded that he look at her. Slowly, his eyes locked with hers.

Now you’re the one who’s hyperventilating mate. Just take a breath and listen to me: you had no idea. It’s not your fault. It’s alright mate. How could you have known what happened? You were just trying to have a good time.”

He nodded at the ground. She gave him a few more words of reassurance before making a bold decision to side hug him. 

“If you ever pull that shit again, I will blow your head off, though.”

That did get a chuckle out of the guard and it made Paige feel a little better.

“You good man,” she asked.

“Yea I’m good. Thanks, mate.”

With that, the guards went on with the day, business as usual. Saves, patrons, yelling for them to swim between the flags, pranks and jokes pulled on other guards, all that good stuff. But, it did have Paige exhausted and flopping down onto the small bench of the Guard Tower. Luckily, tomorrow began the weekend for Paige so she would be able to relax after the week.

She was about to head out to her car when Maxi caught up to her.

“Hey Rookie,” he called out.

She stopped to him running towards her. Paige waited for the guard to catch up. He was panting and hiding the fact that he was slightly out of breath when he got to her.

“What’s up,” she asked.

His face burned a deep shade of red, and Paige knew it was more than just from running.

“Well...I was just wondering…. Would you-... Ummm… How would you like….Uhh…”

Paige chuckled as she waited for him to finish his sentence. He was so adorable when he was embarrassed.

“Yes, Maxi,” she said in a teasing voice.

“I was just wondering… Are you free tomorrow?”

She smiled happily.

“I am. Why?”

He scratched the back of his head while he cleared his throat.

“I just wanted to ask if you wanted to do anything...Like, hang out…”

Even though it shouldn’t have been a shock, it still was to Paige who was taken aback for a couple moment to process what he just said.

“Y-yea of course! What did you have in mind?”

“Would you like to see a movie?”

She nodded and he asked if she would be ok with seeing an action movie, to which Paige responded with an enthusiastic yes. The hangout was set for 6:30 tomorrow evening and Paige thought her heart might explode out of her chest as she got in her car and drove home.

 

Paige got ready for her to hang out with Trent as she took a quick shower before drying her hair and putting it up into a casual, messy bun. She put on some light makeup, just enough to enhance her features before going to her closet to decide what to wear.

She didn’t really have much, but Paige found a cute, peach crop top and paired it with some ripped jean shorts. Paige evaluated herself in the mirror and decided that she looked as good as she was going to get as she slipped on some sandals. A knock on her door caused Paige to jump and take a deep breath to reassure herself before going over to open it. 

She smiled when she saw Maxi standing there in a T-shirt and some shorts. Paige had to admit that he looked reallly….really cute. He shuffled his feet as he looked his co-worker up and down with a flushed face.

“You look really good,” he complimented.

“Thanks. You too,” she said.

Paige smiled and they made their way to the theater. In the car, they made small talk and a lot of flirting, but the best part was in the theater. He paid for her ticket and candy for her. Despite the movie playing and her supposed to be paying attention, Paige decided to lean in closer to Trent and rest her head on his shoulder. 

By the way, he shuffled in his seat and tried to ignore how close she was, Paige assumed he was thoroughly overwhelmed by the butterflies in his stomach. However, she was proved wrong when he confidently wrapped his around her and pulled her closer. 

She liked this… She thought about messing with him and running her hand up his thigh, but she decided against it. Maybe on another date….Instead, she just curled into the seat and watched the movie. Once it was over, Maxi suggested they go out to eat. Like the sweetheart he was, he had stutter if that was she wanted.

Just like the movie dinner was nice. They chatted about anything and everything. She liked how energetic and sweet he was.

"So, Rookie, you don't talk much about your parents? What do they do," Trent asked.

Paige knew he didn't mean any harm, but family was a touchy subject for her.

"Well... I'm not sure, to be honest... After Trevor died the family just fell apart... Haven't spoken to them for months now...," she told him.

His apology was followed by an awkward silence. However, after that, everything went relatively smooth and the rest of dinner was nice. He again paid for everything and made her feel bad, but he reassured her that it was fine and he wanted her to be happy. Unfortunately, that was when she had to go home. 

“We should do this again,” she insisted happily.

“Yea! Of course! Just hit me up...Or I’ll hit you up… Either one is fine!”

Paige laughed at his adorkableness. 

“Well...It’s late… I’ll see ya later,” she said.

She was about to get out of the car when Maxi stopped her.

“Hey! Uhh… I got you something,” he told her, reaching into the backseat and pulling out a small jewelry box, “Here.”

“You didn’t have to get me anything!”

“I know… But I saw this and it made me think of you… So ya know... “

Paige opened the box to see a beautiful anklet. There was a starfish gem in the middle and a chain decorated with cute beads that ran down the top of her feet and wrapped her toe. Beautiful couldn’t even begin to describe it and the fact that he got it for her meant the world.

“Maxi… It’s beautiful… Thank you,” she said.

After a gift like that, it was only fair… She gave him a peck on the cheek before hugging him and saying goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://shopthenation.com/product/1-pair-sexy-starfish-anklets-beach-fashion-jewelry-white-sea-star-barefoot-sandals-beaded-chain-ankle-bridal-foot-jewelry-1/
> 
> Pic of le anklet


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning... I don't what warning to put but just know that there is a warning... xD

Numerous dates had followed, each more romantic and special than the last. At the moment, Maxi and Paige were watching some random show on Netflix, not that she was paying any attention. She was too busy focusing on cuddling close to him. Her head was resting comfortably on his shoulder while he had his arm around her, holding her close. Whenever she wasn’t at work, she would wear her anklet he gave her. Aside from the anklet, he had given her: a turtle necklace, and a cute elephant stuffed animal.

She had bought him gifts as well such a teddy bear, pocket knife, and a braided necklace with a dolphin tale pendant which he wore almost every day. Despite the growing relationship, Paige was worried about one thing: it had been almost a year since she was in a relationship. What if this ended poorly? She didn’t want to jeopardize their jobs or anything if something were to happen…

On the other hand, she couldn’t just ignore how happy she was when she was with him, or how excited she got whenever they hung out, or how she really wanted to kiss him and feel those soft lips against hers…

As if he could read her thoughts and feelings, Maxi turned to look down at her.

“Hey, Rookie?”

“What's up,” she asked as she looked up at him, shifting so she could get in a better position to talk to him.

He looked nervous as he fiddled with his thumbs and bit his lips. Paige was curious now as she waited for him to get his words together.

“Well… I really like you… I mean, ‘like’ like you… And I was wondering… Would you like to go out with me?”

Her eyes widened. Holy shit… Did Trent Maxwell just ask her out? This HAS to be a dream. She had no idea he liked her THAT much… It was shocking to Paige, although it really shouldn’t have been.

“I thought you’d never ask,” she smirked.

He visibly relaxed. Paige found herself lost in beautiful eyes as if an unseen force was drawing them closer and closer. Suddenly, their lips connected and it was like the entire world froze as her eyes fluttered shut. One of Maxi’s hands tangled gently in her hair. His lips were soft and heaven against her and she melted into him so easily and smoothly it was like she was floating.

The kiss ended all too soon and she did a small, shaky intake of breath when he slowly pulled away. Paige felt like she was drunk on his kiss alone, even though neither of them had anything to drink. Maxi recovered much faster than Paige and smiled at her reaction.

“Are you alright sweetheart,” he chuckled.

“You are…Really good at that….,” she breathed out.

 

\------------------------------

 

Paige cuddled next to Maxi with her head resting against his chest. After a long day of work, Paige suggested the blonde come to her house for the night. She didn’t actually expect him to say yes, but here they were.

So, they were currently in the car, trying to breathe through the raw sexual tension. As soon as they were out of the car, they booked it to the door and went inside.

Maxi shut the door behind Paige as they entered her apartment from a wonderful date. As soon as the door closed, she was pressed against, well more like slammed, against the wall as his lips attacked her neck. His hands ran all over her body, successfully turning Paige into Jello from his ministrations as moans fell past her lips. Her head tilted to the side to give his lips more access.

“M-M-Maaxxii…,” she breathed out his name, hands clinging to his shoulders as she pressed her hips against him, desperate for friction.

He hummed against her skin before he pulled away and grabbed her ass as he picked her up. Her legs wrapped around his slender waist, arms draped over his shoulders while still clinging to him. Their mouths were pressed together in a heated kiss, tongues battling for dominance that Maxi won. Despite his roughness, he gently set her down on the bed, handling her much like a lover as he stroked her face tenderly. When Paige dared to open her eyes, she saw nothing but lust and deep affection.

“Are you sure about this my love,” he asked, stroking her cheek with his thumb.

All she could do was a nod, her hips bucking to try and find relief.

“I need words my sweet…”

She forced herself to breathe and focus.

“Yes… Maxi, please… I need you,” she moaned.

He smiled before pressing a loving kiss to her forehead. His voice alone was enough… Only he could make her feel like this, turn her into a whimpering mess with his lips and words alone. Maxi was perfect… In every sense and way. There was nothing else she could use to describe him. When she told him about her kinks, he did not judge, in fact, he was more than willing to try. Paige trusted Maxi with her life and body. Even though Paige was by no means a virgin, he made her feel like everything was brand new. No one had made her feel like this... It was bliss.

He beamed at her and Paige swelled with pride. He started to remove her clothes, piece by piece until she was bare beneath him. His shirt and pants followed before he leaned down to take a nipple into his hot mouth, showering it with kisses and bites. He sucked marks into the delicate skin while palming the other. She writhed beneath him and Paige felt him smirk into her skin as he shoved a knee between her legs. She ground her hips against him, whimpering softly. The relief was small; Paige wanted more, and Maxi knew it.

Luckily, he decided to take pity on his needy girlfriend and kissed lower and lower. She could feel his breath fan her sensitive skin, right where she needed him. Her head fell back as he licked a long stripe up her core. Paige shivered from the intense stimulation. And Maxi was feeding off her reactions, she knew, licking faster, sucking a little harder on her sensitive clit. She could feel him smirking against her heated flesh, a finger slowly entering her tightness.

A moan fell past her lips, eyes fluttering shut as she gulped, trying to restore the moisture in her mouth which had subsequently rushed between her legs. Her heart was pounding as he slowly thrust his finger back and forth, and after the quick adjustment, even though she rocked her hips back against his finger and mouth in feral desperation, he kept the agonizing pace.

“Trent... Please… Trent please…,” she pleaded.

His lips left and she fucking whined at the loss.

“Please what darling,” he smirked.

“Faster… Harder… Please…,” she begged.

Fortunately, he took pity on her and did as she requested, going back down on her and eating her out like a starved animal. She couldn’t take the intense stimulation nor hold back the moans falling consistently past quivering lips. Her peak was right around the corner as she fisted the soft blonde locks of her lover. Another hard suck and him inserting another finger into her was Paige’s demise. Her body trembled as she came against his tongue, listening to him moan as he lapped up her slick, kissing back up her body and letting her taste herself on her tongue.

“Are you alright my love,” he asked.

She nodded and moved to reciprocate his actions, but he stopped her and she looked up at him confused after she removed his boxers.

“As much as I’d love to feel your mouth around me, I’d much rather be inside you… If you let me of course…”

“Trent… Yes please…”

“Do you have a condom?”

She nodded and pointed the dresser next to her bed to which he leaned over and pulled one out and slipped it on. He kept eye contact with her as he slowly pushed in. The stretch was painful and he stroked her face gently as he waited for her adjust.

“You need me to stop?”

“God, please no…,” she gasped.

He smiled and kissed her forehead, and she signaled for him to keep going as he pushed a little deeper. His patience and gentleness were adorable, but moreover, it was bone-shakingly sexy. Finally, he was fully inside her and he cursed under his breath, waiting for her to get used to him inside of her. It wasn’t long until she was pushing her hips back against him and telling him to move, to which he responded by gentle and slow thrusts, which Paige appreciated.

Maxi took extreme care for her, always making sure she was alright and enjoying it too. Finally, she begged him to go harder and faster and he responded in kind. Moans filled the room and her heart felt like it might burst. Intense love and lust mixed together making her want to scream. She could tell by the rapid thrust of his hips, she could tell he was close. He leaned down and started whispering filthy things in her ear, making her chase her end she knew was coming.

“You’re so beautiful. I love you so much. I love how your body moves for me… You’re mine…”

His hand moved between her legs to stroke her clit and Paige gasped as she saw stars.

“Cum again for me princess. Let me feel you… Come on baby… Cum for me.”

And that was it. Her entire world fell apart as her body arched up magnificently off the bed as time stopped completely. All that existed was the connection of their bodies and the mind-blowing orgasm shaking her entire existence. Stars exploded through her vision, body collapsing back on the bed. She didn’t even feel him cumming inside of her. He collapsed next to her, their breath mingling together.

She didn’t even exist on this plane. She didn’t know how long she stayed in bliss, but finally, she woke up to find that Maxi had already gotten her a bottle of water and held her against his chest. They snuggled for a while before she got up to go to the bathroom. She put on a large T-shirt and laid back down before she remembered…

“NOOOOOO…..,” she groaned dramatically against him.

“What,” he asked.

“I have to go to work tomorrow…”

He chuckled and kissed her forehead.

“Ahhh… Me too. Want to go in together…?”

“Sure you can spend the night,” she said, booping his nose.

He laughed and then together they fell asleep...

 

_________________

 

Paige sighed in relief as she went out to surf on her downtime. After catching a couple of waves, the ocean withdrew it’s wonderful and powerful waves. The sea was calm as she sat on her board and waited. She smiled as she felt the sun against her face.

Something bumped into her and her board and Paige’s eyebrows furrowed in confusion. The water was a little murky so it made it hard to see what it was, but she wasn’t too concerned. She should’ve been because seconds later, a strange pressure shot through her leg as something bit into the tender muscle of her calf and yanked her off the board. She yelped before inhaling a little bit of water.

She was only under for a couple of seconds, but she wasn’t an idiot, Paige knew exactly what happened. Blood had started to stain the water and she made her way back to her board as she risked a glance down at her leg to the flesh ripped off and dangling uselessly. That was when the pressure became the most intense pain of her life and a loud scream was ripped from her chest and cut the once peaceful air.

She struggled back on her board, crying in panic and pain as she tried to paddle her way to shore for help, but it was hard to keep her leg out of the water and swim. Blood was pouring from her wound and Paige knew she couldn’t do it by herself. So she opted to scream for help. People were now panicking and rushing to shore.

Luckily, the guards had heard and saw their endangered co-worker and were racing to her aid while she continued to try and make her way back to shore. Maxi was suddenly helping her onto the jet ski.

“S-s-s-shark...Shark….Shark bite leg….,” she managed to breathe out.

It was hard to stay awake, but the pain wouldn’t let her slip away as she was raced to the shore. She cried when she was pulled onto the shore. She was slipping in and out of consciousness as she screamed and sobbed when water was poured over the wound and tourniquet was being applied.

“It hurrrrtttsss… It hurrrrttttss….,” she cried.

A handheld onto her hers and squeezed it tightly. The guards were trying to control her bleeding while they waited for the ambulance. Meanwhile, Maxi was helping with pain and shock.

“I know honey… Just hang on baby...Keep breathing… Just keep breathing for me baby….,” he encouraged, but even in her disorientated state, she could hear the panic and knew he was crying.

Her brain was foggy now, and it was hard to think properly. She lightly squeezed his hand.

“D-d-don….n’t cry… I’s...ok… I….t’s fff...ine….Ti...rrred,” she slurred.

“No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! Keep your eyes open babe! You got to stay awake for me! Don’t close your eyes! Keep em open! WHERE THE FUCK IS THE AMBO,” he screamed.

The guards yelled at him to stay calm and keep Paige awake… At least she thinks that’s what happened. It was hard to focus or hear… All she wanted to do was go to sleep, even though somewhere in the back of her head was screaming for her not to. She was vaguely aware of the oxygen mask being put on her face. That was when a new fear hit and tears fell down her face.

“I don...I don’t...I do-o-o-n’t w-w-waaannt to d-d-d-diiie… I don’t want to die…. I don’t want to die,” she repeated in broken sobs and cries of pain.

“You’re not gonna die. Just keep breathing baby. You’re doing great. So good baby… Fuck… Just keep talking to me,” he urged.

“T-T-Trree-eennt…,” she whimpered, feeling her energy slip away.

She thought she heard him scream at her to stay awake and stay with him. She thought she heard sirens approaching. She thought she felt herself being lifted and put into an ambulance. But Paige didn’t know as darkness took over.


End file.
